Katrina Aylesworth
Katrina Aylesworth is a Hyper Sapien that possesses powers that allow her to be the hightest paid and best assassin there is. She was born on February 12th, 1992. Early Life As long as Katrina could remember she had been an orphan. Her earliest memory wandering the streets for scraps to eat. She couldn't fathom why anyone would just leave her on the streets to fend for herself. However, at an early age she learned she had the ability to accelerate the adrenaline in her body, allowing her short bursts of super human abilities. She used this to her advantage. By the age of 12, she was robbing banks and never getting caught. At the age of 14, a man comes to her by the name of Mitchell Hayes. He gives her a proposition. If she works for him, she will make sure she has everything she ever wanted. She tries using her powers on him but he holds his hand up and she is unable to move. He tells her that she is not the only one that is special. He lets her move again. She agrees, finding out that Mitchell had connections all the way to the White House and even other countries. By the age of 16 she learns she possesses Adomopathy and for this reason she is hired by Mitchell to kill people for money, an assassin. She does it and soon finds out that the pay is more than she's ever stolen in her entire life. She learns that assassination is the best way to make money. Conscience By the age of 22 she had killed over two dozen people she had never met, profiting several billion dollars from it. She was living the high life. However, one day she was hired to kill a girl by the name of Jamie Brown. She was assigned to take her out as discreet as possible. As she opens the package she learns it is a child. Up until then all of her targets have been adults. She becomes conflicted and isn't sure what to do. She reads the file on her target. She can't do it. She finds the girl and runs away with her. She uses the money she has to create new identities, finding out the girl possessed the power of Space-Time Manipulation, allowing her to not only teleport but to control time. Katrina learns that she is the one that killed the girls' parents only a year earlier. She feels so ashamed and isn't sure what to do. One day she is talking to the girl when Mitchell and his men break into their hotel room. She grabs onto the girl hiding her behind her. Just as the men point guns at Katrina everything fades and they appear back at the same place. Only it looks like it hadn't been touched in a long time. They hear explosions from outside. Katrina tells the girl to stay behind her. She peaks outside to see part of the rest of the hotel completely gone and a near by building on fire, people running out of it caught on fire. Katrina goes back inside and the girl being scared, she tries to comfort her. After they talk for a few minutes and everything becomes quiet, Katrina tries to get the girl to sleep. The girl falls asleep and Katrina lies there for a few hours, just staring at her. As Katrina's eyes start to slowly close someone busts in. She quickly sits up and sees three men in slightly old clothes run in in a defensive stance. Behind them a girls voice tells them to back down. The men stand at a normal stance only for Tasha Barlow to walk in from behind them. She calls Katrina by the name, telling her they've been expecting them. Katrina looks behind her to still see the girl asleep. She walks over to Tasha and asks her who she is. Tasha tells her that is important at the moment but what is is getting the girl (Jamie) to safety. Suddenly, there is a loud noise and before anyone can see what it is a vehicle crashes through the hotel room, barely missing Katrina and ramming right into the bed and into the wall. Katrina is terrified, something she's never felt before. As she tries to run over to the little girl Tasha grabs her and tells her they have to to, that she is dead. The body of Jamie is lying on the floor underneath the vehicle. As Tasha hands her to one of the men she tells them to get her out of there. The moment the pull her outside she starts fighting them, trying to get back inside. Suddenly, the building blows up from the car leaking gas and being on fire. Katrina and the men are thrown back. As Katrina fights to stay conscious she looks up to see Tasha, partially burned, walking out of the building and her body healing itself. Before Katrina can do anything, she becomes unconscious, being too weak mentally and physically for her powers to work on their own. When she wakes up she is in a room lightly lit, lying on a futon. Around her are many other futons with people who look wounded or close to death. She doesn't know where she is at and she is lightheaded. After the light feeling dissipates she gets up, realizing she was in a giant tent. Finding where the tent opened up, she walks through it and sees she is now in an open space to outside with other big tents set up everywhere, ten feet apart from one another. The sun is bright and there is an area with a giant tent with the most commotio. As she walks toward it she sees men talking around a table full of weapons on one side with the men surronding a map. As she becomes closer she sees Tasha giving orders. She starts walking faster, angry that they ahd allowed Jamie to die. She didn't know why she felt so strongly about the girl, she just did. As soon as she came ten feet from the tent Tasha looked up and telling the others something she walked toward Katrina. Tasha, unaware of what Katrina is going to do, walks up to her. Katrina quickly punches her with all of her strength. Tasha doesn't move, only turns her head from the impact. She looks back up at Katrina with a look of confusion on her face. Before Katrina can react she is being hit, falling backwards onto the ground. Tasha is quickly over her, kneeling down with a knife in one hand and holding Katrina down by the neck with the other. She threatens Katrina and as she acts like she's gonig to stab her the knife is stabbed into the ground only an inch away from her head. Tasha lets her loose and offers her hand. Katrina takes it hesitantly. Katrina is told that it is 2017 and that Supernaturals were exposed to the public years ago. She is told about the war and how the world has changed. Katrina looks around, telling her that she doesn't hear any explosions and there are trees everywhere, how could the world be as devastated as they are telling her. Tasha turns to someone by the name of Ace and he taking his hands puts them in one direction of open land. He concentrates and then a wave comes out of his hand. Suddenly, what looks like a portal of some kind appears. On the other side, there is no plant life, destruction everywhere, and nothing buildings in the distance on fire. Tasha explains to her that what she's seeing is the real world, they are merely in controlled space that allows them to not only be invisible to the rest of the world but can't be entered without Ace allowing it. She finds out Ace possesses a power known as Alteration, which is a limited form of Projection that allows him to create areas of space away from reality that allows those inside to be unseen by the rest of the world and untouches, the user being able to make the space look however they want to land wise but objects and food have to be brought from the outside world. Katrina comes along with them on a mission to retrieve food from a hidden bunker underground. However, they are ambushed. A Vampire grabs one of the men and breaks his neck. As it goes and grabs another one Katrina copies his speed and strength and throws him away. She gets into a fight with the Vampire. She does very well, however as she can only copy the powers she sees, she would unable to heal unless she sees him heal. She wasn't able to copy Tasha's healing power from the explosion as she was too weak at the time. Tasha throws her a stake and tells her to stab it into his heart. As she says this the Vampire comes after her. Katrina grabs him and as she tries staking him he turns to run around her. She stakes him from behind and he stops. He turns to her as he is bleeding profusel. Suddenly, he grabs her and thrusts her into the stake as well. She feels the pain and she becomes light headed. Before she knows it she is on the ground, feeling cold. Last thing she sees is Tasha and the other men standing over her. Everything goes black. Katrina dies on April 8th, 2017. Time Line Change In this reality, Guiniverre had found Katrina at the age of 6. She took her to Duncan Kane who found a suitable home for her. She was adopted by an American couple. The couple moved to Japan when Katrina was 8, putting her in martial arts so she could copy the moves. She later on became a top operative for The Elite Corporation at the age of 22. She became a trainer for the children of Slayers so that they were already trained in combat if they were to become a Slayer just like one or both of their parents. Powers Adrenaline Acceleration - The ability to accelerate ones strength, allowing bursts of super human strength, speed, senses, and durability. Adomopathy - The ability to replicate the physical movements of others, only within the users capabilities. Adompathic Acceleration - The ability to replicate others super human abilities for a short period of time. She must see them use these powers for her to copy them.